


Forever

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2007. James often wondered what he'd done in his previous life, to be blessed with such a wonderful one now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise.

The first pale rays of the morning sun filtered through a gap in the curtains, falling onto a large bed. Two people lay there, hands entwined.

James Potter slowly opened his eyes, sitting up slightly. He turned to look at his wife, and his breath caught. Lily Potter lay fast asleep, her dark red hair fanning out like blood upon the snow-white pillow. Her porcelain complexion seemed to glow in the faint light. The corners of her lips were curved up slightly, as though she was having a pleasant dream. A lock of hair was falling across her face; James reached across and gently tucked it behind her ear.

At his touch, Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open. The brilliant, emerald-green irises met James' own hazel ones, and she smiled. "Good morning."

James smiled back, stroking her cheek softly. "Pleasant dreams?"

Lily moved her hand to her growing stomach, and began to move it in slow circles. "I dreamt about our child. Our son." She held his gaze, as if daring him to ask how she knew it would be a boy. "It was his eleventh birthday. Remus gave him books, Peter gave him robes, and you and Sirius gave him a racing broom and were giving him tips on how to smuggle it into Hogwarts. And I was scolding you."

James laughed. "What did he look like?"

Lily squeezed his hand. "A lot like you." She suddenly gasped, wincing. "James, he's kicking!"

Eyes widening, James quickly laid his hand on Lily's belly. A goofy grin spread over his face as he felt his son kicking. Unable to think of anything to say, he simply gazed into his wife's eyes, shining with love.

James often wondered what he'd done in his previous life, to be blessed with such a wonderful family now. As he lay there, looking into the eyes of the woman he loved and feeling his son kick beneath his fingers, James wished the moment could last forever.


End file.
